The invention relates to machines for grinding and polishing tools such as gravers or burins of hard metal and similar workpieces.
In known grinding and polishing machines, the workpiece is firstly placed against the grinding wheel and, after grinding, is placed against a polishing wheel which polishes the ground surface of the workpiece.
The main disadvantage of successively placing the workpiece against the two wheels is that great care must be taken to exactly place the ground surface against the polishing wheel so that it does not hit and possibly damage the polishing wheel.
An object of the invention is to obviate this important drawback.